


Ten Things in Passing

by MonsterTesk



Series: Apparel [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTesk/pseuds/MonsterTesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things in Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaaaaaay before 'Clothes.'

 

  1.      _He loves the way he shivers_ when he grazes his finger across the back of his knee. How his body seems to tense and relax all at once; legs falling open and lips pressings shut against his teeth. He loves he way he sows his fingers into his hair when he licks at that corner of the knee where tendon meets the fleshy underbelly. He loves the way his stubble makes him snort when it grazes just right there.
  2.      _He loves how his ass_ takes a quick turn in, going from round to flank with no true border. He likes to kiss right there, right where hip and ass become indistinguishable, if only for the way he softly protests the worship such a fine piece of anatomy deserves.
  3.      _He loves the vulnerability_ obscured by his hard stomach; muscles jerking as he teethes below his bellybutton, gently teasing at gutting him. The trail of hair there is coarse in a deceptive way, trying to mask just how soft his belly is. He loves to taste here: sweat, laundry detergent, and various other little chemicals that gather there from the day.
  4.      _He loves his thighs._ Fleshy, strong things that wrap around him, that strain and push him back onto his cock. How they muffle the world when his head is between them and make it impossible for him to think of anything else but the person around him. He especially likes that spot where they taper the widest. He likes how it feels in his mouth, likes to leave marks there like secrets that are too tangible for ears.
  5.      _He loves the feel of his arms_ trapping him above him, pulling him in, and making it impossible for him to consider elsewhere. He loves how long they are, how slim but strong they are. He loves to feel them flexing against his shoulders while he holds him up, fucking into him against a wall, on a car, or precarious and careful to keep the tree bark from digging in too much.
  6.      _He loves the bitter taste_ of his ears. The way he giggles and snorts, pushes against his head to try to get him to move away from there. He can never get enough of how sensitive they are or the way they turn dark red when he so much as breathes on them. Just a hint of teeth is enough to make him smile and bare his throat.
  7.      _That throat._ That long, delicious throat. He never wants to see it without his mark on it, never wants to look up at him and not be able to tell that he is his. He loves the way his moans feel when his lips are stretched over his trachea; the vibration of pleasure shooting to his lips and sending sparks all over. How it looks when he turns his head, tendons standing out, shadows falling on it like phantom mouths.
  8.      _His hands are a point of contention._ He loves how they feel moving over his skin, wrapping around sensitive parts. He likes to nip at the pads of his fingers then suck the sting away. He can taste what he has touched that day, a briny daily update of actions like the world’s most carnal advent calendar. Big knuckles and long fingers that fit perfectly in his mouth, and a palm just meant for tasting. The scratch of his nails over his back is something that drives him wild in an irritatingly good way.
  9.      _There aren’t enough words_ in the English language to fully detail all of the wondrous, sinful things he does with his mouth. Anything from as innocent seeming as pursing his lips to wrapping them around his cock and sucking like the nectar of the gods will soon be produced from his balls. It’s amazing he can think of anything else beyond those soft, full lips or the way they feel moving against his own.
  10.   _He could go on,_ he knows. There are so many things he loves about him, an infinity of stars on the list of small and big things that he adores. His ankles, his jaw, his shoulders, his back, his smile, his laugh, his wrists, his humor, his perseverance, his ingenuity, and the way he looks lying next to him. But the thing that Derek loves most is that Stiles will always be his and no one can take that away from him.



**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I felt like doing. I'm gonna go to bed now.


End file.
